


Pins and Needles

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Blind Character, Confusion, First Meetings, Gen, I tried to do Matt justice I really did I just hope I did it right, Light Angst, Mutation, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Defense, Tony Stark Has A Heart, discussion of allergies, just a bit though, matt is big brother you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt honestly didn't know what made him say “Yes” to the meeting. As Foggy bumped into his shoulder while he actively talked with Tony Stark, the reason hit him, he probably didn't have a choice as the two chatted back and forward.Nelson and Murdock gets an offer they fully intended to refuse... Until Peter Parker showed up, then they really couldn't help but accept***Not associated w/ the Sandwich verse but I started writing this at about the same time that one ended so no verse similarities aren't just in your head XD***
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282





	Pins and Needles

Matt honestly didn't know what made him say “Yes” to the meeting. As Foggy bumped into his shoulder while he actively talked with Tony Stark, the reason hit him, he probably didn't have a choice as the two chatted back and forward. Well more like Stark rambling on in his own string of consciousness while Foggy tried to either keep up or make a remark on it. He'd zoned out at some point after Foggy mentioning why Stark had even requested a meeting with them in the first place, yeah it was one of those meetings. He was still gripping his cane as Foggy nudged his arm, this time hard enough to knock Matt out of his head space, going over a possible opening for one of the cases they had coming up, this time Matt caught the meaning and grabbed his arm to be guided in order to keep up with the ever moving ever rambling Tony Stark. “Forgive me, Mr. Stark,” Matt finally got him to stand still and silent for a few seconds, “Don't take this the wrong way, but has anyone ever mentioned you reminding them of a humming bird?”

Matt smirked at the choked off snort from beside him as Foggy tried desperately not to laugh. “I'm sorry Mr. Stark, what my colleague is trying to say is, it's a bit difficult to keep up with constantly moving around in a new area. It gets a bit dizzying after awhile.”

Matt could tell by the continued cut off snickers from Foggy that Stark was no doubt pulling his “Deer in the headlights” look, as Karen described it. “Yes, well, I've been called worse. Alright, we can settle here for awhile at least. Now back to the offer.”

“Offer?” Matt blinked.

“Yeah, the offer I've been talking about, oh, um, have I not been speaking clearly?”

Matt knew that tone, Foggy even had it at one point and when he forgot he still got it sometimes, the “Oh right you're blind, um how do I do this or do that without drawing attention to it?” tone. Luckily Foggy was the one that spoke up, “As I mentioned Matt was probably having an issue keeping up with the conversation with the moving around so much. He's talking about maybe having us help out with some of the defense cases his company might deal with in the future. It seems he's taken a liking to us since the paper mentioned us helping bring down Fisk.”

“Right, right, but why would Tony Stark, a billionaire that could put nearly any other on the planet to shame want **Us** on his payroll? We've only been around for a short time, and are small time.”

“It's because you give enough of a shit to be 3 months past due on the electric bills and still take pro bono cases.” Matt froze, Foggy winced when his grip tightened too much on his arm. “Yes, I admit I checked up on you. I know, privacy. Look I had a feeling about you two and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a front after Fisk went down. So, yeah I had Jarvis check into some of your finances. I had to make sure you were legit.”

Foggy's eyes shot over when he could actually hear how hard Matt was gripping his cane. “We're through here,” Foggy was actually in agreement when Matt pivoted and tugged his arm softly in the direction of the elevator.

“Mr. Stark, I got those papers you wanted,” Matt stepped back and flailed his arm out to grab at Foggy at the last second when he remembered his audience, stumbling and dropping his cane when a body slammed into his when the elevator door opened. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!”

“It's alright, I should have looked where I was going,” Matt smirked at Foggy's groan. “Have you seen my cane?”

“Cane?” Matt could make out among the echoes of rustling pages and slight clank of his cane the impression of a young boy who was looking up at him. “Oh cane, uh right sorry about that. Wait, didn't you just say, never mind sorry,” Matt winced and jerked his hand back when the boy grabbed it to press the cane back into it, nearly dropping it again. God even the momentary press and drag of the hand felt like millions of razor edges brushing down his skin. He subconsciously rubbed at his hands, frowning, trying to figure out how the hell that could be possible. “Oh, sorry, personal space, right, sorry.”

“Peter, we've been through this, you apologize too much.”

“I just ran into a man that can't see me I'm going to apologize Mr. Stark, it was my fault after all I wasn't watching where I was going...”

Matt could physically feel the moment the boy stopped moving, making him blink when the impression suddenly blinked out of existence for him. “No, it was my fault, I was actually kinda dragging Foggy to get him to walk faster.”

The boy moved again, bringing the impression back and caused Matt's worry to dissipate, he couldn't remember anyone going that still. “Sorry, Um I'm Peter, hi.”

“He's holding his hand out to shake,” Foggy's voice sounded next to him just at the moment the image of the boy holding out his hand dissipated again, making him blink in confusion. “You're gonna have to meet him halfway,” Foggy nudged when Matt automatically reached out his hand.

“Oh right, sorry,” the boy was a blur of jerky movement again as he reached up to shake his hand, Matt wincing at the feeling of so many sharp edges against his palm, when he pulled away he couldn't help the crawling sensation up his back causing him to rub at his hand again.

“Matt, this is Foggy.”

“Nice to meet you, wait, are you the lawyers Mr. Stark was talking about hiring for me?”

“Wait, you?” Matt heard Foggy's jaw drop, he was too busy blinking himself to even smirk at it.

“Yeah, um, it was self defense but yeah some people, they got hurt. I didn't mean for it to happen.”

“This is Peter Parker, he's an intern here, he's working up to be employee status and honestly, provided you remain legal counsel I can tell you in confidence it's a front of sorts but anyway. The boy's smart, and he's quick. I want him working here when he gets old enough to legally be able to get a paycheck so for now I'm paying him with the scholarship program in exchange for helping out.”

Matt was blinking at Peter, watching as the boy's image kept fading in and out. “Foggy, can I talk to you for a moment in private?”

“I can offer you an office, any office,” Tony's voice made Matt tighten his jaw, smug and confident.

“Total privacy?”

“I will gladly remain out of the privileged conversation if you would like Mr. Murdock.”

Matt winced slightly at the voice, “Thank you Jarvis.”

“You're quite welcome Mr. Murdock.”

-

Matt put his finger up to his lips the moment Foggy closed the door and began rambling, “Jarvis, I believe you said you'd stay out of it.”

“Forgive me sir, I was just awaiting your verification. Enjoy your conversation. Knock on the glass if you need me.” Matt sighed when he could hear the familiar clicking and static of a circuit disconnecting.

“What the hell was that?”

“Foggy, did Peter's hands look odd to you? You shook them right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“They felt... Are they callused?”

Foggy snorted, “Well he's got the pencil bump you get from years of writing for way too long but other than that, no. I mean, hell he's got softer hands than anyone I've met in a long time. The kid's a pencil pusher at most, why?”

“Soft hands don't feel like razor blades. They feel, they feel like fingerprints. Smooth ridges almost like I suppose braille would to you, not razor edges.”

“What are you getting at?”

“There's something, off about that kid.”

“Like?”

“He can stay so still I can't, I can't see him Foggy. And his hands feel like razor blades.”

“Alright, anything else I should be aware of?”

Matt rubbed at his eyes, “His heart...”

“What about it?”

He settled his glasses back on his nose, “It spiked before he even left the elevator. Not the panicked 'I'm late for work' type either, full on fight or flight spike. But it didn't last very long.”

“So what you're saying is, there's something off about him?”

“When he told us about what happened without any details, his heart rate lowered, calm as could be, but, he wasn't lying when said people got hurt and he wasn't lying when he said he didn't mean for it to happen and it was self defense but, there was guilt there. He felt guilty that it happened.”

“Yeah well that happens to good people, they feel guilty no matter what they do,” Foggy grumbled. “So, what's the verdict here?”

Matt sighed, wondering if Stark knew about Peter, if there even was anything off about him and it wasn't just Matt's senses getting screwed over by some product the boy had used. He'd have to check in with Foggy to make sure his hands weren't rashy or something odd. “Foggy, what'd it feel like when you had your allergic reaction?”

“Oh god, why'd you have to bring that up?!”

“I'm serious.”

“Well, let's see, Horrible. Um, icky, burning, yeah... oh did I mention painful?” Foggy knocked on the window before they left the office, “Seriously why did you have to remind me of the worst day of my life?”

“Sorry I thought maybe I was allergic to the soap or lotion Peter used before he came in. Do my hands look okay?”

“They're fine, no redness or welts.”

“Just keep an eye on them for me, let me know if you notice anything odd?”

“Sure buddy.”

“Alright, Mr. Stark, we'll see about the case.”

“Excellent, now about putting you on retainer.”

-

Matt was going over the papers, wincing and shaking and rubbing his hands enough times that even Foggy finally noticed, “Need a break buddy? It is getting late, could grab some food.”

“No it's not that. My hands feel raw, do they look different?”

Foggy's hand brushed the back of his, “Does this hurt?” Matt shook his head and even sighed at the familiar press of normal fingerprints against his palm as Foggy turned on a nearby light to check over his hands. “They don't look red. Maybe it's just, something got crossed in your brain? Are you thinking about it too much? I know you can be hyper sensitive to things when you're thinking about something too much.”

“Yeah, you're probably right, you mentioned food?”

Foggy laughed and smacked his shoulder, “Yeah, let's get some food.”

They nearly collided with two people when they left the building, “I'm sorry.” Matt's heart sank when he heard the voice.

“Peter, I told you to slow down.” A new voice, one Matt smiled at.

“I'm sorry Aunt May but it's getting late I didn't want to miss them.”

Peter went still again, his image fading making Matt turn his head toward where it was last before it suddenly came back so suddenly Matt blinked and stepped back when the boy started rambling animatedly. Matt couldn't help but chuckle, “He sounds like he talks with his hands.”

“Oh no the kid talks with his whole body I'm surprised he hasn't knocked that wonderful smelling pie this nice woman is holding. I'm sorry where are our manners, I'm Foggy Nelson this is my associate Matt Murdock.”

The 'nice woman' chuckled, “I'm May Parker, and I believe you met Peter, my nephew. Who shouldn't have had to even need lawyers if he wasn't-”

“Forgive me Ms. Parker, but your nephew was in the right in this case, if you don't mind my saying,” May stilled and went quiet but her image staying within his mind made him stall a moment before shaking his head, “Foggy told me the details in the video evidence, it was a clear case of self defense. Honestly I don't know why Mr. Stark even thinks he needs lawyers but after hearing about the tape I can understand why he wouldn't bother his own overly expensive team with it but still. Five verse one unarmed boy-”

“I'm 16,” was nearly yelled making Matt smirk.

“By no means is a 'fight'. I'm, I'm glad your nephew knows enough to have defended himself against that. Most people- it could have been much worse.”

“I still don't condone fighting,” Matt could tell by the way the sound was bouncing off the image of the hunched boy she was directing the conversation towards him.

“I would still rather everyone be able to defend themselves but that's my person opinion,” he offered, making Peter's image shimmer back into existence when the wind picked up enough to actually force his baggy clothes to move and form him. “I'm just more interested in knowing how he could do it without hitting himself in the face, he seems really clumsy.”

Foggy snorted about the time Peter's image crossed its arms, “Says the guy sporting a black eye...”

Matt blinked as Foggy started laughing out right, “I walked into a door.”

“Uh huh... sure thing.”

-

Matt was being tailed. He'd left Foggy back at the office, claiming he could pick up some allergy medication on his own. It wasn't the first time he'd walked to the bodega alone after all and there was one just a few blocks over. Plus he'd said he wanted to actually talk to the clerk and Foggy knew how well a guided blind person got help from personal experience. Foggy instantly let out a sigh that indicated the eye brow raise and he wasn't surprised at all when the, “You just want to chat up the hotty,” taunting that followed.

Back to the tail, leather jacket, brushing with each step, which was starting to get faster when he pulled away from the pack of pedestrians, a watch clinked against metal, reaching for something. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes upward when he felt the man brush his shoulder before gripping far too hard and shoving him toward the alley, “Don't talk, keep moving.”

“Alright, alright,” Matt mumbled as he stumbled over the change in the terrain before holding his hands out when he dropped his cane and let himself be dragged away from the eyes of the main street. Knife, Matt could smell gun oil as well but for now he could feel the impression of a knife tap his side.

“You know the routine by now.”

“Yeah, I do,” Matt said as he made to reach, by the time he spun to grab the knife he heard a 'thwip' and suddenly the heat of the man was fading and he heard the man yelling profanities and could hear him struggling against something.

“Seriously dude, sticking up a blink man? Do you have no shame?”

Matt stepped back at the sudden sound of feet and hands hitting the ground close by, “Hello?”

“Hello, sorry hi, I'm Spider-Man. Sorry about that jerk. Oh um, hold on,” Matt blinked at the 'thwip' again. “Here's your cane back.”

He flinched at the hand, even gloved, feeling like razor edges against the back of his before the cane was pressed into his palm, “Oh, uh.”

“Sorry, I know this is the Devil's domain but I was passing through and saw that jerk drag you into the alley. Um, do you need some help getting back to the main road?”

Matt was blinking, Peter, he didn't say it but Peter kept coming into his mind, even the way “Spider-Man” suddenly left his perception when he went still. “Um, no, he, he pulled me 20 steps away before- Even with... everything at most I'm 25 steps away.”

Peter, Spider-Man, seemed to be blinking at him when he shifted then went still again, “Alright, if you're sure. I don't have a clue how you could have kept track of steps during that man, I know I couldn't.”

Matt couldn't help the stunned chuckle, “I'm, I'm use to it.”

Spider-Man hunched and seemed to fidget before shaking his head, “Man, just thinking about that sucks.”

“Yeah, it does,” Matt admitted as he tapped his cane against the ground. “Thank you.”

“No problem, it's what I'm here for. Oh, and uh if you happen to see, well not see but you know what I mean, I'm rambling again sorry, if you meet Double D let him know I'm not making a move or nothing I'm just you know, right place right time?”

Matt chuckled as he settled his cane in front of him, “I'm sure he'd appreciate the assist.” He frowned when he realized how young the man was standing in front of him. “But isn't it a school night?”

Spider-Man seemed quite a bit shook up by that, “Uh, I should get going. Try and stay out of trouble?”

“No promises, I tend to attract it,” Matt chuckled as he heard the 'thwip' again before Peter swung away from him, back to the rooftops while he tapped his cane, calmed by the sound and the feel of the sound reverberating against the alley walls as he headed back to the street.

Matt dropped his jacket across the back of his chair when he got back to the office, dropping into the chair, his mind distant as he rubbed at his hand, “So, how'd it go?”

Matt blinked in Foggy's direction before just blinking a few more times, “It's not an allergy at least. I know that now.”

“Really? Then what is it?”

“It's just, the texture of his hands.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I guess I'm just hyper sensitive to it. Or rather it's what it would feel like on a large scale instead of the normal one we're subjected to.”

“Okay, and what is that? Deep ridged fingerprints or something?”

“No, it's something human's don't generally have.”

“Oh really what's that?”

Matt shook his head, “Don't worry about it, it's just a hypersensitivity thing.”

-

Matt was honestly a little nervous about his visit, “Mr. Murdock, is everything alright?”

He flinched at the electronic voice suddenly putting the entire elevator into a much sharper perspective, “Yes, Jarvis, I'm just... thinking.”

“Sorry to interrupt your thoughts you seemed, a little pale. I've found a few studies on blindness causing an increased chance of motion sickness and wanted to be sure you were feeling alright.”

Matt smirked, “Thanks for your concern but I'm alright, though it would help knowing how far up he is.”

“Just 4 more floors.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

Matt had the distinct impression of Jarvis' reply of dismissal that he would have bowed had he had a physical form. “Jarvis, odd question?”

“Obscure answer, sir?”

Matt chuckled, “Stark made you, programmed you originally I mean. How did you, well...”

“End up so opposite to his personality?”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“If I had the capacity to be considered human, one might say, I had a good father.”

Matt smiled, suddenly feeling a bit less nervous about the little talk he was about to have.

Tony was rambling, no doubt to Jarvis, or possibly to another program or even to himself as he made such loud gestures that even Matt could witness them as he left the elevator. “Jarvis, oh, he's here already? I thought we had an appointment for noon...”

“It is noon Sir,” Jarvis' voice sounded a little annoyed, making Matt predict the reminder that Jarvis had called that out a few times it seemed.

“Are we alone?”

“What? No we're never alone, Jarvis is always here, right J?”

“Always Sir.”

Matt chuckled, “I mean no one else.”

“Well unless you count Dummy twirling around there with a, hey put that down that's worth more than your entire processor!”

Matt couldn't help but smile at the soft click, the smile fell when he heard a crash of something breaking. “Ut oh.”

Stark sighed, “... you're lucky I didn't like that thing anyway... what even was it?”

“It was a vase Sir. One that-”

“Never mind, function over form right J? Always better with purpose and when do I even use vases anyway?”

“Of course Sir,” Matt had the impression this was just another usual day for them.

“So anyway you said you had a question about Peter's case?”

“I did, but I don't have a question.” Tony stilled, Matt knew the moment he turned around and stood fully, attention fully onto him. “He has a very, distinct grip. I just couldn't place it the other day.”

“Oh, he does? I haven't noticed it.”

“You know what it feels like to have something crawling across your skin? That odd scratching, tingling you get? I remember when that was all it felt like, barely though so it took me a bit to figure it out. It's weird how jarring the sensation is when you don't have sight to identify it.”

Tony set down something, the impression was long, heavy like a metal wrench. “Yeah, I've, been through that. Worse moment was a camel spider, I was lucky, a friend grabbed it off me before it could bite. Its legs were so large if felt like hooks in the dark. Clawing as it climbed.”

Matt blinked, suddenly remembering he may be talking to a man known for having money and fame but did know suffering. “Imaging that on a human sized one. It feels like, like holding your hand against rows of razors, so many points in contact that it physically scrapes your skin and you're aware of it trying to keep traction on your skin.”

Tony sighed, “So you met Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, the kid,” Matt snickered, “Saved me from a mugger. Said he was in the neighborhood.”

“Is this going to be a problem?”

“I have more of a problem that you'd just... think it was a good idea to let him continue.”

“I didn't just throw him out there and say 'Have fun', hell I made the suit to make sure he had some form of safety out there. He was doing that before I found him!” Tony stomped away and Matt could hear and smell a very strong drink being poured, Matt shook his head when Tony held out one for him then closed his eyes at his mistake, “Relax, you didn't think I had a clue about you? Why do you think I tracked you down? I mean, yeah you and your partner are good people, but honestly? You need sharks in the legal world. And, no offense, you two are piranha at this point.”

“Scavengers?”

“Not wrong but I was thinking more 'just as viscous but only in numbers' but hey you have to start somewhere right?”

Matt smiled, reaching to snag the glass before Tony could turn away, “I think I changed my mind on that drink.”

-

Peter was standing outside the office looking sheepish as he held out a, somewhat damaged, pie in front of him, “Aunt May says thanks for helping me out.”

Matt smirked at the pie, not too surprised that half of it was crushed and smelling strongly of apple and cinnamon where the crust had been broken up. “It was an open and shut case after all. From what Foggy said you were quite impressive on the video evidence.”

Peter's movement stilled, his image disappearing for all of four seconds before he became animate enough that even Matt took a step back when the image was sudden all over the place. “Slow down, you're giving me a headache,” he mumbled, barely meaning it, after all the constant movement of the sweet pie aroma along with a touch of city streets, and skylines wafting off the teen when he moved was a bit of olfactory cluster to deal with.

“Sorry,” Peter stilled, actually making him worry for a moment.

“I do have one question about the video though. Who taught you how to throw a punch? Even Foggy said it was sloppy as hell...”

Peter's image shimmered in an out, one moment aggravated the next sheepish and small. “No one? My Uncle, he thought it better to solve problems with your brain not your fists.”

Matt sighed and took the pie to walk over and set it on Karen's desk, “Well, I think it's about time you learned, don't you?”

Peter's form was literally shimmering, as if the boy was moving so quick while staying still that Matt couldn't help but rub his eyes as the odd image in his head. “Really?”

“Yeah, my dad was a boxer, taught me everything I know.” Matt automatically grabbed his cane and tapped it toward Peter, “If you don't mind being my guide I'll show you the way.”

Peter bounced, Matt couldn't stop himself from being a bit fascinated at the odd feeling he kept picking up even through the boy's shirt and jacket when he took the teen's offered arm. “Um, I've never actually guided anyone before, just, um- Any tips?”

“Guide and walk like you would normally just keep in mind you have someone beside you that doesn't like being pulled around like luggage.”

“Um, slight problem, I um I tend to bounce around a lot. I uh just let go unless I grab your arm? If I do that it's cause something's about to hit us.”

“Trust me, I know, and I've dealt with worse. Foggy actually toppled us a few times.”

“Really?”

Matt nodded and laugh, “You didn't hear it from me, but, our first few weeks, he walked me into the walls all the time. He was horrible about doorways. Oh then there was the stairs incident.”

“Stairs incident?”

“Alcohol and a pretty girl might have been involved. I was lucky and grabbed the rail, he didn't.”

Peter laughed, and winced at the same time, “I'm sorry, it's not funny but... I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. It's alright. It was a regular Jack and Jill moment. Marci ran into me when she went to check on Foggy and I lost my grip. It's actually a funny memory, even if in the moment it was horrible. I'm just glad the landing was close and big enough for both of us to not land on each other.”

Peter was blinked as they walked, “You seem to be the one guiding me right now. Where even are we?”

“Fogwell's Gym. Not the best neighborhood I admit but you'll learn a lot here.”

Matt shifted his glasses higher when they slipped and raised his head towards a familiar voice as they entered. “I don't know if Aunt May would like me being in a place like this. She doesn't want me fighting either.”

“Well everyone should know how to defend themselves in some way. If you're going to be punching people you might as well do it right instead of putting yourself in a cast because you didn't do it right and broke something.”

Peter actually shrugged off his hand, Matt gripped his cane and stayed put, “Still, I mean, I got the job done, right?”

“A little training never hurt anyone.”

Matt smirked as he heard the soft pat of knuckles against a bag, “Yeah, yeah, why not... Um-”

“I won't tell if you don't.”

Peter gave a soft chuckle. “Bag, straight ahead. Feel to the right a bit you'll find it.”

Matt smiled, walking up and patting the bag before wrapping his arms around it when it swung. “Okay, first off, lock your wrist. I mean, I couldn't see it but I could hear your wrists screaming for mercy in that video and it was filmed across the street unless Foggy was just messing with me.”

Peter chuckled and held out his arm and knuckled Matt's shoulder, “Like this?”

Matt didn't think, just reached out and winced when his hands wrapped around razors, “Yeah, feels right.”

Peter went dark again, “You don't like touch?”

“Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it later.” Matt braced the bag and raised his brows, daring Peter to hit it.

“Okay,” Peter gave the bag a good hit, Matt rocket back a bit when he felt it reverberate through him then shook it off to brace again, shock of the action gone he braced and expected the hits and didn't react after the first few.

Matt automatically held out his usual donation when they noticed everyone leaving. “Look man, I don't know what this is but it better not be like that.” Matt actually blinked at the voice and shook his head.

“It's nothing like that, the kid got into a fight awhile back, I'm just making sure he knows how to protect himself next time.”

Peter was heading back from the bathroom, “Matt, they're closing up, shouldn't we call it a night?”

“It's alright, I work out here after hours.”

“Oh, um, Matt, no offense but that seems really weird from an outsider's perspective, you realize that right?”

Matt held out his arms, “What am I going to do?”

“Trip over the damn bench and knock yourself stupid probably,” Peter mumbled while Matt laughed, “Oh wait that was after graduation wasn't it? Or was it after passing the bar? I lost track like fifty stories ago.”

“I have not been talking that much!”

“Your whole profession is based on arguing and talking. And we haven't been arguing sooo-”

Matt's laugh was startled into silence when the door shut behind him, making him blink as Peter laughed, “Looks like he was convinced.”

“Yeah, well I'm not defenseless after all, I've got a good teacher here.”

“Well, I did learn from the best but, now that we're alone, we do need to talk about something.”

“Oh, what?” Peter instinctively jumped away from the cane swung at his head, “What the heck!”

“The wall crawling,” Peter went dark again, Matt swung his cane back and forward in front of him on reflex but stayed passive. “I'm no threat to you or anyone. But we do need to talk. So, if you could stop doing that thing where you stay perfectly still, that might help.”

“What gave me away? I didn't, I wasn't showing off in that fight, I just wanted to keep my head on my shoulders.”

“You've got a hell of a grip,” Matt grumbled as he finally felt Peter move, the image flared to his right up on the wall. “And get down from there in case someone walks by the windows.”

Peter dropped down, looking sheepish before he went dark again, Matt tapped his cane against his leg just to make the image come back, “Ow!”

“Relax, I just needed to make sure you hadn't moved.”

“Wait, can you... well it's not sight but, you can see me?”

Matt nodded, “There's more ways to see than just your eyes.”

Peter blinked at him, he could tell the way his image went dark for a moment before the teen was circling him, Matt couldn't help but smirk at the soft pat of feet on the flooring as he was circled. “Alright, so, who are you then?”

“We met, actually you mentioned me when I met you as Spider-Man.”

Peter went dark for a moment, then his image kept bouncing. Add the over abundance of chattering to go with the patter of feet hitting the floor and even the support beams on occasion and Matt knew it was going to be a long night. “No way! No freaking way! You're, no no way, wait, I- I helped out Daredevil? THE Daredevil!? Holy moley!”

Matt regretted saying it the moment the boy started asking the questions. He shook his head and chuckled.

-

Matt blinked as he passed by the windows in his apartment, “Is that burgers I smell?”

A grumbling was heard as feet landed on his floor, “I knew I shouldn't have eaten before I came over here...”

Matt laughed and patted at the couch, “How bad is it this time?”

“Um, can you well, see me from there?”

“When you're making noise I can get a sense of you yeah, wait, you're in civilian clothes?” Matt reached out toward the image of the hoodie before stepping back at the movement under it. “Peter, what happened? Did you get into it with aliens again?”

“No, well not that I know of? I mean-”

“Rambling. What's wrong?”

“I, had to butcher my old suit but, I made it here without being seen, I hope but,” Matt suddenly wished he had his cane, to have anything to keep his hands back when the image of Peter's torso suddenly started splitting up. “Um, yeah. So, one vigilante to another, any chance you can back me up? I, uh, I need to go see Mr. Stark about this.”

Matt couldn't help himself, he reached out, wincing slightly at the razor brush of the hand in his before he reached out for another, before his hand brushed another arm. “What happened?”

“I don't know! There was a fight, and I got hit with something, I don't even know what it was. And, well, this happened.”

Matt's imaging was off, “Peter hold still for a minute.” Peter went dark to him, “I hate to ask this but, can you clap?”

Peter's heart was racing loud enough, panicked sounding, that he was able to tell the boy hadn't moved until he heard the sound, echoed twice afterward. He could smell salt in the air and it had nothing to do with nervous sweat. “So, can you?”

“Let me get changed,” Matt patted the worried boy's shoulder before shuffling by to get his gear.


End file.
